One Minute of Heaven
by animallover0109
Summary: AU. Bella is not human and has suffered through her 17 years of life. When she runs away, can one boy and his family change her outlook on life? Or will her past come back to haunt her and take away everything she's worked for? Mild Language. Chapter 3 up
1. A Living Hell

AN: Hey everybody. I've been waiting a while to start posting this story, and I think I have enough chapters written that there won't be too long of a wait between updates. I read Breaking Dawn. My thoughts… not one of Stephenie's best works. And I was soooo looking forward to it. :( Oh well. Here's the first chapter of One Minute of Heaven.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 1: A Living Hell

17 years of hell. That was the only way my life could be described. I was nothing but a mistake. I was unwanted by my own kind.

Before I confuse you all thoroughly, I should probably tell you what and who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am ½ demon, ¼ werewolf, and ¼ human.

My mother's name was Renee. She was 100 demon. My father's name was Charlie. He obviously gave me the werewolf and human genes.

Anyways… demons isolate themselves from everyone and live in secluded area's that nobody will ever find. My mother rebelled against the older demons and ran away from the settlement where she lived. By the time they were able to find her about a year later, my mother was with Charlie. The sight that everyone saw?

A man that was obviously a werewolf, my mother who had run astray, and me in my mother's arms.

The demon who was supposed to be my mother's mate, Phil, was furious. He killed my father and he would have killed me too if my mother had not pleaded for my life. In exchange, she had to be his mate and do whatever he told her to.

When I was only a year old, I was taken away from my mother by the demon elders who controlled the settlement. They placed me in a new family that was destined to eventually run the place. Their names were Brad and Kelsey. They had a son that was slightly older than me and wasn't a 'mutt', as they had come to call me. They had high expectations for Vince.

When he turned 5, his personality changed drastically. He was cruel and would always find mean and cruel things to do when his parents weren't around. As we grew older, his parents learned of this abuse but did nothing to stop it.

When I turned 16, I was taken from this cruel family and was placed in an isolated room. I was now more of a curiosity. They wondered what side of me would prevail; werewolf or demon.

They constantly egged me on. All that they cared about was which side of me was the strongest. I was horribly abused until I finally snapped in the summer of 2004. I was 16 going on 17 and I had finally had enough. I exploded into my demon form.

Now, you are probably wondering what a demon looks like. In demon form, my eyes would turn a strange purple color. There isn't much of a difference between the appearance of a human and a demon, but you change physically. You become much stronger and faster; as strong and fast as a vampire. Your skin also lightens a few shades.

There were other slight changes that aren't worth mentioning. Now that they knew that my demon side was dominant, they left me alone. I now knew what I had to do; I had to escape this living hell.

My chance came shortly after my birthday that September. The other demons were wondering what to do with me now that I was almost an adult. When I heard that they were considering pairing me with another demon, I knew I had to leave.

Now, in the short time between the day my demon form showed up and my birthday, I had discovered that I could also morph into a werewolf. Since I was isolated from all of the others at the settlement, nobody knew. I just had to visit my mother first, and it would have to be tonight.

--

AN: So that is the first chapter. What did you think? Sorry that it's kinda short. Plez review and tell me what you think. PLEASE?!


	2. Escape

AN: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of the story. And for all that reviewed, it made me extremely happy. Well, School has been insane, i got my braces off finally, i got my drivers permit, and it's been raining nonstop this whole weekend. So.. yea. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Escape

The moment I broke out of my isolated room, I changed back into my human form. My scent would be unnoticeable, and my brown eyes wouldn't shine as much. As I snuck towards my mother's home, I heard the sound of footsteps heading towards me. I quickly ducked into the nearby bushes.

Not a minute later, I could tell that it was Phil that was walking towards me. I sighed inwardly. It would be much simpler to talk to my mother now. As soon as he was safely past me, I crawled out of the bushes.

I picked my pace up, much more eager to reach my mother and get out of this hell. When I reached her front door, I turned the knob cautiously. Thankfully it was unlocked.

I stepped into the house and closed the door behind me without ever making a noise. The room adjacent to the hallway that I was in had a single light on. As I peeked around the doorway, I was shocked by the sight before me.

My mother had a 5 year old child playing on the floor in front of her. As I let my senses heighten slightly, I could hear yet another heartbeat upstairs.

Just then my mother yelled out that it was time for bed. I ducked back into the hallway and quickly found a nearby closet to hide in. I heard the 5 year old boy plod past my hiding spot and the child upstairs yelled goodnight.

I slipped out of the closet and walked into the hallway before continuing into the adjacent room. My mother was still in the same chair she had been in.

"Mom?" I asked softly. My mother stood up and whipped around to face me, eyes wide in shock.

"Bella?" Her voice wavered. "Is that really you?" I nodded slowly. "Oh Bella!" She ran to me and threw her arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were or how they were treating you. I'm so sorry that you were a part of this mess."

"That's kind of why I'm here. They've treated me horribly all of these years, and they're talking about pairing me with someone. I have to get out of here, but I need your help. I need to know where dad's family is."

"Bella, I'm sorry that I don't know who your family is from your father's side. But we did live in La Push. His family should be there somewhere. It's a reservation in Washington. If you're going there, explore and waste time first. La Push is the first place that they are going to look."

Now she walked over to a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was of the 2 kids that she had with Phil. She took it down and took the back off of it. Inside she had stashed money. She took it out and handed it all to me.

"I saved this all, though I never knew what for. It's only about 2,000, but it should get you where you want to go."

"Thanks mom. This means a lot to me." My mother was the only kind person that I had ever known in my 17 torture filled years of life.

"It's not a problem Bella. You should probably get going before Phil returns." Even now she was looking nervously out the window and then back at the clock.

"Bye mom," I said softly as I gave her one last hug before making my way out of the house that was also my mother's prison. Hopefully with 2 kids she wouldn't suffer as much as if it had been just her and Phil.

Without a second glance, I ran from the place that had held me captive from so long. I was finally free from the restrictive walls, and free from the hell known as my life.

--

AN: So what did you all think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Sorry it's short. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everybody! I know that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, but the reason involves a lot of excuses that none of you care to hear because it would take up a full page. Anyways, I'm typing for 3 hours today in order to update all of my stories. Okay I'm shutting up now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 3: Turn Away

I escaped without any complications; I didn't even see anybody else. Hopping over the final fence, I knew this was the last time that I would ever see this place. For that, I was glad.

I changed easily into my demon form and slung the backpack containing my money and a few other things onto my shoulder. Then I took off as fast as a bullet. This was the start of my new life... I would have to take my mother's advice and go to La Push.

After wracking my brain for cities that I had always wanted to visit, I settled for Chicago. Something about it drew me there. Plus there were a lot of people in that city. Even if the other demons could follow my path, there would be too many people around to do anything to me. Now decided, I took off in the right direction.

Tomorrow night I would be in a new city and have a new purpose in life. Finding a job wouldn't be too hard. One year to save up even more money so that I could start my new life as soon as it was safe to go to La Push. Until then, I would be forced into the working world. 365 days until my new life began...

---

362 days of my working as a waitress, and I was finally free. According to what my mother had said, there would no longer be a threat barring me from La Push. My savings had risen to $10,000. It was enough for me to pack everything back into my old backpack and leave the city that had been my home for a year.

For the next 2 days I ran at a leisurely pace towards my new home. At sunrise on October 31st, 2005, I crossed the La Push line. My new life had begun... or so I thought. I slipped back into my human form since I was now walking alongside a road.

How would I find my father's family? I looked more like my mother than I did my father. After the years of abuse that I had suffered through, I was too shy to knock on people's doors in the hopes of finding my father's family.

But as I thought, I remembered that this was werewolf territory. Though the ones in the current pack would not know my father because they would have been very young or not even born at the time, they should know something of him. He had been an important part of the La Push community, so they should be able to help me out... right?

Finally having a plan that would work, I walked underneath the shelter that the forest provided. I settled my backpack carefully around my ankle and morphed into my werewolf form.

I had fur that was the opposite of my father's. My father had been pitch black with a small amount of white at the tip of his tail. I on the other hand was white with a small amount of black on my tail. Voices immediately bombarded my mind.

_Sam, the pack is getting too big. The bloodsuckers haven't even come near the line yet._

There were vampires nearby? Peachy.

_I know Jake... hey, do you smell that?_

I stiffened because their 'voices' had been growing louder. That had to mean that they were coming closer. Well, better sooner than later. The two wolves stepped into my view.

The first, and the biggest, held himself as the leader. He was pure black. The other was a russet colored wolf. Both looked at me with cautious eyes.

_What's your business here?_

_**I'm just trying to find my father's family. **_It was so weird to talk mentally.

_What's your name? _This question had come from the russet colored wolf.

_**Bella Swan. **_The second I told them my name, their black eyes hardened.

_She's CHARLIE'S daughter? That demon mixture?_

_**Yes..,**_ I thought. I was standing right hear and could obviously hear their thoughts.

_You're not welcome here. _The leader's voice was much harsher than it had previously been.

I morphed back into my human form. My clothes never ripped, they just seemed to reappear as I did. "What do you mean that I'm not welcome?" I was getting angry now, part of the reason that I had gone back to my human form. If I got too mad, I would shift into my demon self.

The two boys also morphed and quickly pulled pants on. "Your kind are not welcomed here because of what the last one brought down on our people. We cannot let that happen again."

"You mean demons? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a werewolf too."

"We don't allow demons," he said firmly. "Now get off of our land."

So I had come this far just to be turned away? I ran from the place that help me prisoner just so that I would be rejected by the place that I had run to?

The one that had russet fur as a werewolf now spoke. "We're sorry Bella. but the others from you group will look for you like they did for your mother. We can't take that risk. Go to Forks if you must. Just head in that direction."

I glared and turned in the direction he had pointed me after picking up my bag. My new life would be a lot newer than I had wanted. I was truly alone in the world. What would I do?

---

AN: So there's chapter 3. Please review and let me know that there are still people interested in reading this. Feedback is much appreciated. If anybody wants to know why I haven't updated, let me know and I'll tell you


End file.
